Black and orange with blue in the middle
by Nahualmorph
Summary: Two wargreymon brothers have some fun with an exveemon...pretty self explanatory...and definitely a mature read. Please read the disclaimer inside.


BLACK AND ORANGE WITH BLUE IN THE MIDDLE

By: NAHUALMORPH.

So, I suck at titles, I know.

The usual warning, this story is intended for mature readers only. Don't read if you're underage or the idea of very sweaty and manly sex between Digimon is not your cup of tea.

Tags: feet!...oh, and sweat, musk, cock docking, tail docking, pecs fucking and more fun things.

The soft and humid grass felt great on the Exveemon's warm soles. The sun wasn't too high yet and the small droplets of dew that coated the healthy, green grass blades adhered to the blue Digimon's foot as he crouched lightly, jumping a second later to dodge a powerful blow from the Blackwargreymon.

Talon wasn't like the rest of the Exveemon. A virus in primary village had caused his data to be overwritten with a Wargreymon's when his egg was about to be formatted. There were only two notable differences between him and the rest of his species. One was his muscled stocky body, which made him look more like the black Digimon he was fighting. The other feature that made him different was currently concealed in his tight black lycra shorts. Unlike any other Exveemon, Talon had a set of quite impressive external humanoid genitals, his soft uncut member was clearly outlined through the fabric.

Talon and the Blackwargreymon held eachother's hands, interlacing their fingers in a power grip and pushing against eachother.

The Blackwargreymon had decided to remove his armor to face his opponent in equal conditions, keeping on just his tight shorts. His name was Ashfall and he was very happy to have finally found a sparring partner that could give him some battle.

As they grunted and pressed against eachother, their bodies got closer and their muscular chests almost touched. Ashfall could see the thick veins that nurtured the Exveemon's chest and arms as Talon let out a strong huff, sounding almost lie a Minotaurmon in rut.

Each breath filled Ashfall's senses with Talon's sweaty, masculine musk. The scent caused a twitch against his tight lycra shorts and Ashfall's grip loosened for a split second. Talon felt the momentary weakness and pushed with all his strength, almost knocking the Blackwargreymon on his back. Ashfall had to break the grip and jumped a couple of feet back.

"That was a first…is the big, black mon getting old?"Joked talon.

"No, your breath was making me dizzy, next time you're having an entire pack of mints before sparring" answered Ashfall, hoping his light blush wouldn't be too noticeable.

A subtle change in the wind's direction sent Ashfall's own musk to Talon and he blushed as his member started twitching inside his shorts. He cleared his throat and took his fighting stance again. Ashfall grinned and stretched his body, rubbing his shoulders and showing off for his friend. It felt good to be free from his restraining armor.

Ashfall got ready and this time the Exveemon attacked first, jumping over 10 feet in the air and throwing a kick. Ashfall dug his feet on the ground and lifted his forearms, blocking the kick and feeling Talon's moist soles against his skin. They continued trading blows incessantly, both taking as a personal challenge not to dodge. Each time one blocked a hit from the other one, small droplets of sweat would fly everywhere.

After almost an hour of non stop sparring, Talon missed a hidden rock in the grass and his right foot slammed over it, sending a jolt of pain through the blue Digimon's entire body. The second it took him to recover cost him the fight. A swift kick to his chest sent him flying against a nearby tree. Talon saw stars as his shoulder hit the thick tree, breaking it. Ashfall was crouching next to him a second later.

"Are you ok? What happened?" asked the black dragon with a concerned voice.

"Nnngh!..I'm fine, a stupid rock broke my concentration." Said Talon rubbing his shoulder.

"I think we should call it a day and go back to the gym" Said Ashfall helping Talon to his feet.

Ashfall owned a gym in the outsides of a nearby town along with his Wargreymon brother, Tremor. Talon had showed up just a couple of weeks ago, asking for a job there. Both brothers had been more than happy to not only give him a job at the gym, but to let him stay with them in the spare room on the spacious house built on top of the gym.

The brothers enjoyed traveling a lot, going on quests to look for rare items or sometimes to protect traveling caravans. So the Exveemon was a huge help at running the gym in the meanwhile, and the rewards from the quests let them afford pretty much any luxury they wanted to indulge in.

One thing Talon noticed almost immediately was the extremely close relationship Ashfall and Tremor had…much closer than just a brotherly bond. He often found himself jerking his member at the muffled moans and the creaking sounds coming from the brother's room, despite it being almost at the other side of the house. The Exveemon wanted nothing more than to join them, but he wasn't sure if the brothers would welcome a third player in their relationship.

The door to the gym opened and both Digimon entered, Talon still limping lightly.

"It's late, le me take a quick shower and I'll open the place in 10 minutes." Said Talon.

"nah, we're taking the day off" replied Ashfall locking the door behind him "Let's go take a look at that foot"

Talon walked into one of the massage rooms and hopped onto the table, waiting for Ashfall. He groaned as he stretched his tired body, clenching his toes and closing his eyes. He loved the feeling after a good workout.

The Blackwargreymon entered the room and sat on a chair next to the massage table, taking the Exveemon's right foot with both hands and examining it.

"It's nothing serious, a nice rubbing and some time in the sauna and you should be as good as new"

Ashfall started squeezing the blue foot gently, causing Talon to moan and close his eyes again, the black dragon chuckled and inhaled deeply, licking his lips and feeling his uncut member hardening and straining uncomfortable against his shorts.

"Looks like you're really enjoying this" said Ashfall.

Talon opened his eyes and looked down, gasping as he noticed the huge tent his erection was making. Ashfall laughed and took Talon's other foot, rubbing them together and squeezing a little harder.

"Heh, it's ok, me and Tremor get them all the time whenever we massage eachother"

Talon raised an eyebrow, be pictured both hunky brothers moaning and rubbing eachother all sweaty. That only served to fuel his arousal and clench his toes around Ashfall's strong grip.

"You look a bit strained there. What do you say we both get comfortable and enjoy ourselves all the way?" Ashfall grinned and lifted Talon's feet, letting his tongue out and teasing the meaty blue soles.

"aah…what about …? What about Tremor?"

"Knowing him…he'll be jerking as I tell him and wanting to join the next time"

After a few licks, Ashfall let go of the tasty feet and stood up to remove his shorts, letting the

Exveemon get a clear view of his naked body and smiling. His thick uncut cock was around 13 inches, with a nice foreskin overhang of at least an extra inch. The dark grey member stood straight up, pulsing and already a bit moist at the tip.

"Well, go on, let yours out"

Ashfall kneeled again and hooked his thumbs around the waistband of Talon's shorts.

He pulled the fabric off the Exveemon's body and licked his lips as he saw his prize.

Talon's thick erection was a creamy white color with just a little pink hinting towards the head currently hidden within the folds of foreskin, his member was probably an inch shorter than Ashfall's despite Talon being slightly taller, but it was just as thick and it had a nice bend downwards…perfect for deepthroating.

A black, square snout nuzzled his balls and talon moaned as Ashfall blew warm breath over his crotch and inhaled deeply, filling his senses with the Exveemon's thick, overwhelming musk.

"Wonderful"

Talon gasped as the strong paws held one of his sensitive feet again, massaging t as Ashfall's lips pressed against the underside of his cock, the Blackwargreymon wasn't even using his tongue yet and he was already driving Talon crazy.

Talon noticed something warm was close to his other foot and smiled, moving it to place the warm and sweaty sole over the dark spire of flesh, sliding the head between his toes and pulling the foreskin back.

Ashfall growled in pleasure and let go of Talon's foot for a moment, holding the base of the white erection steadily. He let his tongue out and slipped it inside the foreskin, gathering the mix of sweat and precum and feeling his own cock throb, coating the blue toes in his own musky fluid.

The room was filled with the heat and the combined scents of both, sweaty, hunky and aroused Digimon, turning each lungful of air into a powerful aphrodisiac that only made them more and more horny.

Ashfall's lips were French kissing Talon's cock as his tongue remained inside the fleshy hood, gathering the delicious pre as it dribbled out. He finally moved his head, taking the first couple of inches in, one of his paws rubbing his partner's warm ball sack and the other one rubbing up and down the muscled chest and abs.

The Exveemon moved his other foot to Ashfall's crotch, pressing his soles on either side of the hard member, feeling the thick veins nurturing it.

Ashfall started humping his hips, fucking those wonderful soft and warm soles and moving his muzzle until he felt his lower lip touch the Exveemon's balls.

Talon grabbed Ashfall's blond mane with both paws, arching his back. The Blackwargreymon had a very talented mouth thanks to years of fooling around with his brother.

Talon's feet squeezed harder on Ashfall's shaft, the heels brushing lightly against the dark, low hanging balls, the Exveemon clenched his toes, feeling one of them slipping inside Ashfall's foreskin.

The hand caressing Talon's balls rotated and Ashfall moved a couple of fingers behind them, gently scratching Talon's taint.

The blue Digimon's cock swelled and Ashfall pulled back a little, leaving just the had of the tasty member inside his mouth. He felt Talon's foreskin bulge a little before letting the first dribble of sticky cream flood his mouth. Ashfall's cheeks bulged lightly as he let the salty cum pool in his moth before swallowing. The Exveemon orgasmed for a good ten seconds, his muscled body tensing and his strong feet squeezed harder around Ashfall's cock.

The Blackwargreymon was very close too and he grabbed both feet with his hands, thrusting harder.

Talon felt he tale tell sins of his friend's climax and pressed a foot against the throbbing head, feeling the turgid glans pulsing against his toes. Ashfall let out an animalistic growl and grabbed Talon's sweaty feet with both paws, pressing harder against them and painting the warm, blue feet with gallons of sticky cream. Talon moaned and wiggled his toes, feeling the cum coating them.

Ashfall grabbed a foot and brought it close to his face, inhaling deeply. The intense and arousing musk made his still hard cock throb and slap against his stomach. Ashfall pressed his lips against the sweaty sole, letting his tongue out and gathering a bit of the mixed sweat and cum, he hungrily licked every inch o the tasty sole, feeling the grooves and wrinkles move as Talon clenched his toes. The Exveemon's free foot moved and started rubbing Ashfall's chest and stomach.

Once talon's foot was clean, Ashfall let it drop and moved up to kiss the blue Digimon passionately, sharing a bit of cum and feeling their erections rubbing together.

"Do I get so sample your feet too?" asked Talon still blushing lightly.

Ashfall chuckled and grabbed Talon's rump with both paws, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Only if my ass can get some of that long tongue of yours"

The Blackwargreymon crawled on the massage table and got on all fours, offering his ass and feet to the Exveemon and looking back.

"Come on stud, go for it"

Talon got on all fours as well behind Ashfall, sighing as he felt his cock rubbing against the black soles. He spread the muscled black cheeks with both paws and nuzzled Ashfall's taint, feeling it throb against his nose and filling his senses with the intense crotch musk. He pressed his tongue against the musky flesh and moved up, causing Ashfall to moan. The black Digimon felt the strong tongue spreading his tight hole and sliding inside. In response, he clenched his toes and rubbed them against Talon's balls, closing his feet around the thick cock and feeling the foreskin sliding back and forth. The creamy white length pulsing against his sweaty soles.

Talon felt the tight ring of flesh clenching around his tongue, his paws started rubbing Ashfall's back and sides, tracing the bulging muscles with his fingers.

Talon's balls tingled, and the thick veins covering his cock bulged even more. The feeling of the warm and wet feet against his member got him ready to cum again very soon. He slid his tongue deeper into the tight hole, feeling the low hanging balls rubbing his chin as Ashfall stroked his own member slowly.

"This looks friendly"

Talon gasped and made Ashfall moan as he pulled his tongue out to turn towards the door.

A Wargreymon wearing matching blue and black sweatpants and shirt was leaning against the door frame, one paw idly stroking the huge bulge in his pants.

"I could smell you guys before even entering the building, you're lucky the gym is out of the city or you would have an orgy of horny mons at the door."

Ashfall laughed and kneeled, still rubbing his engorged cock.

"You say it like that would be a bad thing"

"Umm…Tremor…uhh…we were…" stuttered Talon.

"If you're going to say this is not what it seems…I was watching even before you stuck your tongue inside my brother's ass and used his feet as a jerking sleeve"

Talon blushed furiously and meeped when he felt a paw wrapping around his still hard member.

"Don't be shy big blue, you know what me and Tremor do in our room, we've been meaning to ask you to join the fun for a while" smiled Ashfall as he leaned to give the thick neck a lick.

Tremor smiled too and walked inside the room, closing the door to keep the intoxicating male musk trapped inside.

"I guess I might as well be the one to ask…can I join the fun?"

"Not with those clothes on" grinned his brother and started walking towards him.

Tremor removed his shirt, exposing his muscled orange torso. Ashfall slid a paw inside his brother's sweatpants and started playing with the erect member inside, sliding is fingers inside the fleshy hood covering the head and smearing the gooey precum all over the thick glans.

Ashfall brought his other hand to Tremor's face. It was the hand that had been stroking Talon's cock. Tremor took a deep breath and let his tongue out, tasting the Exveemon's pre and a little of his brother's sweat.

Ashfall helped him remove his pants, pressing his body against his twin's once they were both naked. Each moved a paw to wrap it around the grinding erections.

Talon just watched as both brothers made out so passionately, pressing their lips in a manly kiss and humping against eachother, filling the room with the slick sounds of their wet hoods as they stroked their cocks together.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they finally separated and Ashfall playfully nibbled on his brother's neck. One of Tremor's fingers traced the crevice between Ashfall's muscled pecs, making the black Digimon moan and his cock spurt a jet of precum over the orange balls.

"Ashfall loves to have his chest played with, I bet he's going to love your cock there" said Tremor smiling at Talon.

His brother moaned and reached to Jerk Talon's cock.

"Would you like that?"

"I'd love that" answered Talon, reaching with a paw and feeling the hardness of the sweaty black pectorals.

Ashfall laid on his back on the massage table, resting his head on a couple of folded towels.

Talon quickly crawled on top of him and sat on his stomach, feeling his balls press against the firm abs. Talon's cock was throbbing between Ashfall's pecs, feeling the heat coming from them. The Exveemon started humping his hips, feeling his foreskin sliding back and forth as he grind his cock against Ashfall.

The black Digimon groaned and flexed his muscles, giving Talon a thrill as the blue dragon felt the rock hard flesh moving against his cock and balls.

Tremor stood near the other end of the table, holding both of Ashfall's feet together and sliding his erection between them.

"Fuck! I missed your feet bro" he groaned as his broad cock head slid between the strong toes, feeling his abundant foreskin sliding back and releasing the accumulated precum all over the black scales.

Ashfall chuckled and clenched his toes as Tremor pulled back, trapping the orange foreskin between two toes and pulling lightly on it. His other foot tracing the thick veins on his brother's member.

Talon heard the gasp from Tremor and turned around, his eyes quickly focusing on Ashfall's untouched erection, he grinned as an idea formed in his mind.

Talon moved his skilled tail slowly, letting the tip barely touch Ashfall's needy member, moving it from base to tip. The Exveemon grinned and slipped the tip of his tail inside Ashfall's foreskin.

Tremor saw this and decided to help, holding his brother's erection at the base and pushing the loose skin towards the head.

Ashfall's entire body shuddered. So many pleasurable feelings at the same time were driving him crazy. Talon's intense musk was hitting his nose as the Exveemon's thick member was just a couple of inches from his face, the wide slit at the tip gaping and dribbling precum constantly, the fluid mixed with the sweat from both Digimon and pooled between Ashfall's pectorals only to be smeared by Talon's member.

The tip of talon's tail continued rubbing and wrapping around Ashfall's glans, still covered by his fleshy hood, teasing the sensitive flesh and pressing against the wide urethra.

Trevor's paw gave the base of Ashfall's cock a squeeze as his other paw held both of his brother's moist soles firmly pressed against his cock. Tremor continued humping his hips, feeling the endless dribble of precum running down Ashfall's soles and making a small puddle on the floor.

Ashfall's balls twitched and the Blackwargreymon roared. The first strong jet of cum was blocked by the tip of the Exveemon's tail. The winged Digimon pulled his tail from Ashfall's foreskin, instead wrapping it around the back cock and squeezing to prolong his friend's orgasm.

Ashfall's climax was so intense that some of his cum reached Talon's rump and lower back.

The feeling of the warm and sticky cream coating his body was all Talon needed to reach his peak. The Exveemon groaned and arched his back, holding Ashfall's paws with his own as the Blackwargreymon could feel the pulses from his friend's taint with each orgasmic contraction, the waves of sticky cream hitting his chin and splattering all over his chest and face. Talon lifted Ashfall's arms, allowing some of his cum to coat even the black Digimon armpits.

Tremor followed soon, inhaling deeply and flooding his senses with the musk of fresh cum, he growled and squeezed his brother's feet harder, feeling his cock throb between them and coating them with his own rather large load, the white seed covering the black feet and calves.

Talon moaned and collapsed on top of Ashfall, licking the cum from one of the sweaty armpits and making the Blackwargreymon giggle. Tremor held the black soles and started licking them clean.

"Hey…I'm not into tickling!" protested Ashfall.

Tremor chuckled and gave one of the meaty toes a playful nibble.

"That's not what you showed me the other night when I was caressing your balls with a feather"

"So…shower?" suggested Talon.

The door to the massage room opened and all three Digimon walked out, naked and covered in sweat and cum. Talon was about to make a joke when his jaw fell.

Standing on the entrance and holding the keys was a buff Leomon, a Zudomon and a Cyberdramon standing behind them holding gym bags.

"I assume you forgot we were coming today for an extra session?" asked the Leomon.

Ashfall just grinned and slapped both his brother's and Talon's rumps.

"Not at all, we were just waiting for you".

Yeah…I suck at endings.


End file.
